


Games of War

by Potter_Moxie_Phan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Crack, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, I hope, Let's pretend the dark side are alright, M/M, Sane Tom Riddle, just for this, kind of, slight crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potter_Moxie_Phan/pseuds/Potter_Moxie_Phan
Summary: Aria, Hermione and Ron are heading back from Hogsmead when they receive a letter from Professor Dumbledore. What follows will set in motion events that will change the wizarding world for ever.This is my first ever fanfiction, so sorry for my poor writing and the horrible title.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this way back in 2017 and haven't looked at it since, so the first few chapters are probably going to be the worst of them all.

Aria Lily Potter was walking through Hogsmeade with her best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They had just left The Three Broomsticks and where heading back up to the castle for dinner. There weren't many people walking back this early, but since they hadn't bothered with the Shrieking Shack the trio had decided to go and get cleaned up before they ate.

Ron was going on about all the different desserts that he was going to eat at the feast while the girls were shaking their heads fondly. " Trifle, chocolate cake, sticky toffee pudding." He was almost drooling as he trailed off. They had just met Ginny on they way back up and she was telling them about her day in the village when Hermione pointed out Hedwig heading towards them. Ron and Aria both looked up to where she was pointed and sure enough, Hedwig was swooping down in their direction.

"Hey girl." Aria said as Hedwig perched on her shoulder, sticking out her leg for the letter to be collected. Aria took the letter from Hedwig, apologising for not having any owl treats to give her, and stroked the snow white feathers before opening it.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_It has come to light that this war we are most unfortunately apart of has come to a point in which neither side is gaining anything. So I have come to the conclusion that we need to have peace talks with Lord Voldemort. Don't worry you won't be able to use any magic to inflict harm on anyone. If you could pick three of your friends to come with you for moral support and have them all touch this parchment and speak the password 'Phoenix' and it will activate the portkey, to bring you to where this meeting shall take place. If you could do that as soon as possible it would be most appreciated. You might also want to note you won't be able to leave until you have come to an agreement._

_You sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Aria silently handed the letter over to the others to let them read. Once they had finished the letter was passed back to Aria.

"Would you three like to come with me then?" She questioned.

"Of course, we'd love to be there for you Ari." Hermione answered kindly. Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement. 

"In the letter Dumbledore said we've to go as soon as we can, so shall we?" Aria asked them.

In reply they all touched the parchment and with a mumbled 'Phoenix' and a tug at their navel, they were gone.

The young adults landed in a heap in the middle of a cosy sitting room. Just beside where they landed was a square glass coffee table, with a tray meant for carrying tea and other drinks. There was a huge fireplace with a little trinkets on the mantelpiece. The love seat faced the fireplace and the two couches were either side. Everything was done in grey and white with the occasional pop of gold. At the side of the fireplace was a nook with a seat and a big window, ideal for reading in and at the other side was a spiral staircase. Over in a bother corner was a desk with a laptop.

Aria, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all untangled from each other and got to their feet.

"That fucking hurt!" Aria exclaimed. Hermione went to scold the younger girl for her language, another voice interrupted her.

"Such horrible language Miss Potter." The voice said with obvious amusement. Aria spun on her heels, pulling out her wand as she did so and found, to her shock, the handsome face of Tom Riddle. She quickly wiped the shock from her face and quickly put her wand away, remembering they couldn't use magic to harm each other.

"What the hell happened to the whole snake-face thing?" She asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

"I wanted my old looks back and Severus made me a potion to do so, and how did you know it was me?" The Dark Lord asked, head cocked to the side looking slightly puzzled.

Aria smirked "Oh didn't you know, Lucius gave your old diary away and it possessed Ginny. Then it nearly killed her, so me and Ron went to save her down in the chamber. I then stabbed the basilisk, getting bit in the process, taking the fang from my arm and destroyed the diary."

Voldemort looked thoroughly pissed off but Aria didn't feel pain from her scar. "How the hell did you get into the chamber in the fucking first place, you need to be a Parselmouth."

"I speak Parceltongue." Aria said.

"I don't believe you, after all I'm the last descendant of Salazar Slytherin." He stated

"Ah but I do." She hissed in Parceltongue just to prove she could. The Dark Lords face was priceless and the girl who lived felt quite smug about shocking him.

There was silence as Lord Voldemort tried to come up with how, Aria Potter of all people, could speak Parceltongue.

"Why don't we go sit down?" Suggested Hermione, a bit timidly. There were murmurs of agreement and they all took seats. On one couch was Severus Snape and the two Malfoy men, on the couch across from them sat Ginny Hermione and Ron. And the two people who keep trying to get rid of the other got stuck with the love seat.

"Let's do something." Aria suggested.

"What is there to do?" Ginny asked.

"We could do karaoke." Said Hermione.

The Gryffindor's and surprisingly Draco agreed straight away and after a bit of convincing on his part Draco also got his father and Severus to reluctantly agree as well. Aria decided to try to get Voldemort to join in.

"Please play with us Tom." She wined slightly

"No and don't call me that fucking name." He spat, glaring at her

"Please."

"No."

"Please please please please please please please you could make fun of Lucius."

"Fine!"

"Right we'll need a bottle to decide who's singing." Ron pointed out.

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at a clip she had removed from her hair and muttered an incantation.

"There you go." She said placing the newly transfigured bottle on the table.

"Well since you transfigured the bottle for us 'Mione you can spin first and pick a song for who ever it lands on. Hermione spun the bottle and it landed on Draco. Even Tom was quite unnerved by the smirk on her face.

"Your going to sing..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's slightly shorter

**[Shake It Off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfWlot6h_JM) **

**Last time :**

**"Well since you transfigured the bottle for us 'Mione you can spin first and pick a song for who ever it lands on. Hermione spun the bottle and it landed on Draco. Even Tom was quite unnerved by the smirk on her face.**

**"Your going to sing..."**

"Shake it off by Taylor Swift" Hermione said with a smirk.

Ginny, Ron and Aria all had smirks on their faces as well. Lucius and Draco all looked a bit nervous. 

Hermione walked over to the laptop that was on the desk and brought it over with a pair of head phones so Draco could listen to the song. 

When he was ready he gave a nod and the music started.

_I stay out too late, got nothing in my brain_

_That's what people say, that's what people say_

_I go on too many dates, but I can't make them stay_

_At least that's what people say, that's what people say_

Aria looked at her friends, quite surprised at how well Draco was sing this and by the looks on their they seemed to be thinking the same.

_But I keep cruising_

_Can't stop, won't stop moving_

_It's like I got this music in my mind_

_Saying it's gonna be alright_

_Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

_I never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet_

At this point be started to strut up and down behind his couch.

_And that's what they don't see, that's what they don't see_

_I'm dancing on my own, I make the moves up as I go_

_And that's what they don't know, that's what they don't know_

_But I keep cruising_

_Can't stop, won't stop grooving_

_It's like I got this music in my mind_

_Saying it's gonna be alright_

_Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

Lucius was shocked at his sons vocals and Severus was just as surprised at his godson . The Dark Lord looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

Draco was now looking and pointing towards the Gryffindor's, as if to address them.

_Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars_

_And dirty, dirty cheats of the world you could've been getting down to this sick beat_

_My ex-man brought his new girlfriend_

_She's like, "oh my God", but I'm just gonna shake_

_And to the fella over there with the hell good hair_

He pointed to himself and it got a laugh from the Gryffindor's.

_Won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake_

_Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

When the song finished everyone apart from Riddle clapped and he took a bow.

"When did you learn to sing like that, Malfoy?" Ginny asked the blonde.

"Natural talent, Weasley." She got in reply along with a cocky smirk.

Draco lent across the table and spun the bottle. When it finished it landed on Aria. The girl groaned into her hands. All she could think was " _ **FUCK".**_

The dark lord was looking forward to hearing the girl sing and he hoped she was shit so he had something to tease her about. It was a shame that Lucius' son was relatively good.

"You, Potter, will be singing Here by Alessia Cara." Malfoy proclaimed, earning him shocked looks from his year mates. 

"Since when did you know any muggle music Malfoy?" Ron asked, confused.

"There are people who play it in the common room, not that it's any of your business Weasel." He responded with a sneer and then added, "Potter hurry up and sing already." 

Aria stood with heavy sigh and walked to the middle of the room, praying to all the different gods she could think of, hoping that this would go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit rubbish; any constructive criticism is welcomed! My sincere apologies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not sure about this one but hey at least it's something, that's what I'll tell myself anyway.

**[Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKp2CrfmVfw) **

**Last Time:**

**"You, Potter, will be singing Here by Alessia Cara." Malfoy proclaimed, earning him shocked looks from his year mates.**

**"Since when did you know any muggle music Malfoy?" Ron asked, confused.**

**"There are people who play it in the common room, not that it's any of your business Weasel." He responded with a sneer and then added, "Potter hurry up and sing already."**

**Aria stood with heavy sigh and walked to the middle of the room, praying to all the different gods she could think of, hoping that this would go well.**

When Hermione offered to let her listen to the song through she declined as she already knew it and wanted to get it over and done with quickly. Aria found it quite funny that the song really summed up how she felt about being with this group of people.

_I'm sorry if I seem uninterested_

_Or I'm not listenin' or I'm indifferent_

_Truly, I ain't got no business here_

_But since my friends are here_

At that Aria winked at her friends

_I just came to kick it but really_

_I would rather be at home all by myself not in this room_

_With people who don't even care about my well being_

She shot a pointed look towards the Slytherins in the room 

_I don't dance, don't ask, I don't need a boyfriend_

_So you can go back, please enjoy your party_

_I'll be here, somewhere in the corner under clouds of marijuana_

_With this boy who's hollering I can hardly hear_

_Over this music I don't listen to and I don't wanna get with you_

_So tell my friends that I'll be over here_

_Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh_

_I ask myself what am I doing here?_

Here she shrugged her shoulders and made a confused face.

_Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here_

_And I can't wait till we can break up outta here_

_Excuse me if I seem a little unimpressed with this_

_An anti social pessimist but usually I don't mess with this_

Aria made a gesture to the room

_And I know you mean only the best and_

_Your intentions aren't to bother me_

_But honestly I'd rather be_

_Somewhere with my people we can kick it and just listen_

_To some music with the message (like we usually do)_

_And we'll discuss our big dreams_

_How we plan to take over the planet_

_So pardon my manners, I hope you'll understand_

_That I'll be here_

_Not there in the kitchen with the girl_

_Who's always gossiping about her friends_

_So tell them I'll be here_

_Right next to the boy who's throwing up 'cause_

_He can't take what's in his cup no more_

_Oh God why am I here?_

_Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh_

_I ask myself what am I doing here?_

_Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here_

_And I can't wait till we can break up outta here_

_Hours later congregating next to the refrigerator_

_Some girl's talking 'bout her haters_

_She ain't got none_

_How did it ever come to this_

_I shoulda never come to this_

_So holla at me I'll be in the car when you're done_

_I'm standoffish, don't want what you're offering_

_And I'm done talking_

_Awfully sad it had to be that way_

Here she shot a sarcastic smile at Riddle

_So tell my people when they're ready that I'm ready_

_And I'm standing by the TV with my beanie low_

_Yo I'll be over here_

_Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh_

_I ask myself what am I doing here?_

_Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here_

_And I can't wait till we can break up outta here_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Once she had finished and sat down Ron, Hermione and Ginny burst into wild applause while the others clapped politely, which cause Aria to turn bright red. Ron practically shouted,"Since when could you sing like that Ari?". If it was possible Aria turned even more red with embarrassment and mumbled something about never having sang in front of people before. 

To make her even more mortified Tom leaned over and hissed in her ear. "I didn't that you had such a nice voice Aria". He sat back smirking slightly when she sank into her seat, as if it would ease the attention she was getting. 

She forced the blush to go away and took her turn spinning the bottle. Lucius felt a little unease at the mischievous spark in Aria's green eyes when the bottle landed on him.

"Mr Malfoy you shall be singing Single Ladies by Beyonce." Aria said and all the teens burst out laughing even Draco, while Severus and Tom smirked a little knowing if the younger occupants of the room were laughing this was going to be good. Malfoy Sr knew what ever was about happen would be the most embarrassing thing that was likely ever to happen to him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've went back and added links to the songs in the previous chapters.

[Single Ladies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4m1EFMoRFvY)

**Last time:**

**She forced the blush to go away and took her turn spinning the bottle. Lucius gulped just a little at the mischievous spark in Aria's green eyes when the bottle landed on him.**

**"Mr Malfoy you shall be singing Single Ladies by Beyonce." Aria said and all the kids burst out laughing even Draco, while Severus and Tom smirked a little knowing if the kids were laughing this was going to be good. Malfoy Sr knew what ever was about happen would be the most embarrassing thing that was likely ever to happen to him.**

Hermione searched up the song on the laptop for Lucius and handed it over to him. Once he had memorised the lyrics he put the laptop down and stood up, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole. He thought there was no way that this could end well for him. 

The music started and the teens shared a look; they knew this was going to be good.

_gettin' bodied_

_(If you ready, get it ready) gettin' bodied_

_(Let's get it and drop it) hey_

_Give it up for my sister!_

When he sang the line, the Gryffindors cheered _  
_

_All right now_

_Everybody put your hands together_

_Do we have any single ladies in the house tonight?_

_sing_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up_

_Up in the club (club)_

_Just broke up (up)_

_I'm doing my own little thing_

_You decided to dip (dip)_

_But now you wanna trip (trip)_

_'Cause another brother noticed me_

_I'm up on him (him)_

_He up on me (me)_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_I cried my tears (tears)_

_For three good years (years)_

_You can't be mad at me_

_'Cause if you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_If you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (whoa, oh, oh)_

_'Cause if you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_If you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

By this point in the song Lucius was positively seething, while the teens were shaking with laughter at seeing someone normally uptight singing a Beyonce song. 

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Now wait_

_I want y'all to get nice and stanky with me_

_Where I'm from_

_We do things nice and stanky_

_We do things nice and funky (alright y'all)_

_Can y'all repeat after me_

_You ready? Say_

_Hey-ay (hey-ay)_

_Hey ay-ay (hey ay-ay)_

_Hey-ay (hey-ay)_

_Hey ay-ay (hey ay-ay)_

_Hey-ay (hey-ay)_

_Hey ay-ay (hey ay-ay)_

_Hey-ay-yeah (hey-ay-yeah)_

_Hey-ay-ay (hey-ay-ay)_

Severus was smirking at his partner, already planning on showing the memory of Lucius' performance to Narcissa when they got out. 

_Now wait_

_You still ain't stankin' enough for me_

_Say whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_(Sing) whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (put your hands up)_

_Say whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_(Where my ring at?)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Sing (whoa, oh, oh)_

_If you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_If you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it (I see you)_

_If you like it, then you shoulda put a (ring on it)_

_(Whoa, oh, oh, oh) if you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_If you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_(Whoa, oh, oh, oh) hey_

_I love y'all_

When he was done everyone clapped the eldest Malfoy as he sat back down, looking visibly relieved that his turn was over. The teens thought he sang relatively well but he was no Beyonce. Tom was only slightly disappointed that he couldn't tease Lucius about his sing. 

Reaching over to the table, Lucius spun the bottle. As it slowed the others hoped that it wouldn't land on them; no one was eager to take their turn. So far the people who had sang hadn't done a bad job and they didn't want to be the first to make an absolute fool of themselves.

Ron looked slightly fearful as the bottle slowed as it neared him. He really regretted agreeing to doing this. He sighed with relief when the bottle stopped after it had just passed him. Ginny on the other felt a bit of dread as the bottle stopped on her. 

Lucius was just glad the bottle hadn't stopped on either Draco or Severus as he would never of heard the end of it if he has been the one to assign them a song. 

"Miss Weasley, you shall be singing The Sound by The 1975." Lucius announced. The teens were slightly confused as to how he knew muggle music, but they simply decided to write it of as him finding out through either Professor Snape or Draco. Somethings were best left unanswered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
